It is essential that an ostomy device is attached to the body of the wearer in a secure way. Furthermore, such a device must be attached to the body of the wearer so that liquid or odour will not leak out to the environment surrounding the ostomy device. The skin around a stoma opening in the body is usually very sensitive so liquid from the stoma opening leaking onto the skin of the wearer has a detrimental effect on the skin. It is therefore important to prevent liquid from the stoma opening from leaking, not only out to the environment but also onto the skin surrounding the stoma opening.
EP 1 557 145 discloses an ostomy device of the kind described above in which a coupling layer reduces the degree of coupling between the ostomy pouch and the body attaching wafer in order to reduce the risk for detachment of a body attachment wafer attached to a wearer. The body attachment wafer known from EP 1 557 145 consists of one or more plastic layers and an adhesive layer comprising one or more hydrocolloid polymers. Also GB 1 274 382 discloses an ostomy device having a similar coupling layer.